Forum:The Big Mom Saga
Okay so I have some ideas about how what is currently called the New World Saga will end and I thought I would share them and get some feedback on them. Right now, we're nearing the end of the Punk Hazard arc, but I think Oda may introduce one or two more arcs culminating in the Strawhats meeting Big Mom and her crew and gaining a new member. So far many have speculated that the Strawhats will fight Big Mom's crew and Luffy will end up becoming a Yonko. I dont think that is the case however as I don't think that the Strawhats along with any ally they have are ready for a Yonko right now. If we remember what happened when Shanks met with Whitebeard, we know that Shanks' hoashoku haki was not only able to incapacitate weak individuals, but also able to cause damage to Whitebeards ship. That ability is still far beyond Luffy. Also, it took almost the entirety of the marine forces to battle against one yonko and let us not forget that even in his injured state, Whitebeard was able to easily battle against all three of the admirals. Were he not so old and heavily injured by Squard he may have decimated the marines and when Shanks arrived at Marineford the marines were no longer willing to continue fighting. Most people already assume that all the yonko are about on par with each other, as no victor was given between Whitebeard and Shanks' battle, nor between the Red Haired pirates battle with Kaido, that being said, it's safe to assume that Big Mom is around that level too. I don't think The Strawhats, even with allies would pose a significant threat against any of the yonko at this point, even if it is what they are currently planning. What I actually think will happen is the folowing: Based on what we've seen so far from the Fishman Island and Punk Hazard arcs, I think that Donquiote Doflamingo is actually controlling Big Mom with Ceasar's candy. Big Mom has shown similar craziness when deprived of candy as the abducted children, also she is an abnormally large woman, as are the children due to the candy. Assuming that she is Lola's mother, then we can draw the conclusion that she is not a giant, but something else has made her large. I think that this is what Law is planning by kidnapping Ceasar. He has probably figured out how Doflamingo, via Ceasar, is controlling the yonko and plans to use it to take her out. So yeah, I do believe that they will be going after her, however I think that they wont end up fighting he. I think Chopper will come into play instead. He's already figured out how Ceasar's pills are constructed and he'll probably come up with a cure, this will gain the Strawhats a yonko as an ally and because she will owe Luffy for her freedom. She'll therfore probably hand Fishman island to him along with allowing The Strawhat and Heart Pirates to survive in her territory. Law did say that the only ways to survive in the New World were to either constantly compete against the yonko or serve them. I think they will end with one as an ally instead. This also ties into the fact that Lola did say that the Strawhats should ask for her mother's help in the new world. I think the main opponents to the strawhats in this saga will either be Doflamingo's crew when he realises Luffy has kidnapped Ceasar or the Kidd Pirates (along with the rest of the alliance) when the Strawhat alliance attacks Big Mom's crew at the same time as the Kidd alliance. The vivre card Lola gave to the Strawhats will probably tip them off as to who Big Mom is and they'll probably end up defending her from the Kidd alliance and curing her from Ceasar's pills. Luffy will probably take on Kidd, Zoro may take on Scrathmen Apoo and Sanji faces Basil Hawkins. This is not the usual set up, as Zoro generally fights another swordsman, but unless other characters are revealed, I think this is the most logical fight scenario in order for the Strawhat bounties to go up significantly as Killer's bounty of 200 000 000 is just useless against Zoro now in my opinion, especially in terms of raising Zoro's own bounty. As for Nami, Brook, Usopp, Chpper, Franky and Robin's opponents however, I think they are yet to be revealed. Smoker will probably be the one to report to marine HQ what happened and the Strawhat bounties will all balloon. I have a suspicion that they will all be above 100 000 000 million with Zoro and Sanji being over 300 000 000 and Luffy being over 450 000 000. As for the the new member, I have a hunch it's gonna be Monet. She seemed to notice Chopper making a break for it and said nothing, and I suspect she's the one who slipped him the map. As for her power, in a flashback she was all human and not one of the people who needed Law to use his power to give her new limbs. I think she ate a Zoan fruit. Her power, though not a mythical zoan, works similar to that of Marco. She probably ate a tori tori no mi, Model (what ever the heck kind of bird she is), like Pell from Alabasta. Anyway, I think she's more than just a double agent for Doflamingo, I think that there's something in her past that's causing her to help the Strawhats and that at the end she'll be the one to join. I also think that she's way stronger as a fighter than she seems. I also see the return of Jinbei at the end of the saga (not too convinced though). Okay so this has been my very long winded opinion on how the now New World Saga, which will later be called the Big Mom Saga will end. In short, I think the Strawhat alliance will confront Big Mom, discover that she's Lola's mother and that she's under the control of Ceasar's drug. As "friends" of Lola, they will instead cure her and defend her from a simultaneous attack by the Kidd alliance. Luffy will fight kidd, Zoro will fight Scratchmen Apoo and Sanji will fight Basil hawkins. There rest of the Strawhats will fight their crews. The Strawhat crew's bounties will all rise over 100 000 000 and Monet will join the crew. I also think Jinbei and his crew will be somehow involved, they may fight Doflamingo and his crew, who may also join in. Although, Big Mom herself may deal with Doflaming. I think there's a chance both Jinbei and Monet will join, but that's just a hunch. In the end the strawhats will have a yonko as an ally as well as a new member of the Shichibukai on their side. Luffy will not be a yonko, but he will have proven that he is the outright strongest member of the supernovas from two years ago., which is significant as they have been causing waves in the New World while the Strawhats were training. I think the next arc will be the Wano arc. The Strawhats will probably take Kinemon and his son home personally and it'll be there that Big Mom will attack them after seeing what happens to Ceasar via the visual den den mushi. The kidd alliance will arrive at the same time and this saga will be completed there. Yikes this is long!! Thanks for patiently reading my thoughts... Mugiwara no Sharingan (talk) 12:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) WOW that is long. I think there are a few things wrong i don't think Big Mom is been controled by Doflamingo because although he is cunning i just dont think someone as high up as a Yonko would be so dumb to fall for it, i mean to get to the top u have to show great fighting abilities and also have good tactics. look at whitebeard for example the Battle of Marineford was a battle of there minds not just pure power.Also we know that Whitebeard was the nearest man to the possision of pirate king so i dont think the Yonko are all really level in strength and it would be a good gess to say Big Mom is the weakest. I like the idea of Monet joining but the whole she is a triple agent thing just seems abit far fetched. I dont know why u have Hawkins vs sanji and Apoo vs Zoro i think it will be the other way round or maybe Law will fight someone i think we will see maybe another supernova arrive before we get near Big Mom i also think Kimeon will be dropped off before any huge fights.I agree that Jimbe joining might not happen but i do think we will see a new crew member before the fight. I personally think that The Big Mom arc will be happen no soon after Punk Hazard arc..If we take a look at Fishman Island arc,there is scenes where Oda told us about Noah,the prediction by fortune teller Madam Shirley that Luffy will destroy Fishman Island and the relation between Big Mom and Fishman Island..In my opinion Big Mom is the 2nd Yonko to be fight for and the last'll be Shanks..My reason is,Drake had openly challenge Kaido in an island covered with snow.Later, we see that Drake,Kidd,Hawkins and Apoo are together to make an aliance.Hence it's proven that sooner or later they'll fight.. In my opinion, Big Mam will find out the alliances between Law and Luffy, and Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins, finding out Law and Luffy plan to take down Kaido, and Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins plan to take down Big Mam, or vice versa, she will meet up with Kaido on an island an tell him. While on the island The Straw Hat Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates, and On Air Pirates will arrive and it will be a battle between supernovas and yonko. Dragonlord00X (talk) 14:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC)